¡Control! ¡Autocontrol Tsuruga Ren!
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Todo debía ser una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué llevarlo al cielo pero también al infierno al mismo tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **¡Control! ¡Auto control Tsuruga Ren!**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Tsuruga Ren se dirigía a la oficina del Presidente de LME, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería, pero seguramente no era nada bueno. Iba acompañado de su eficiente manager Yashiro Yukihito, quien también pensaba que seguro no había una buena razón para que su representado hubiera sido llamado.

Pero, al entrar a la oficina, jamás se hubiera esperado tal recibimiento, ya que una chica de cabellos naranjas, la misma que le robaba el sueño, se lanzó a su cuello.

—Tsuruga-san—dijo la chica feliz al verlo.

— ¿Mogami-san?—Ren no entendía que sucedía, ¿desde cuándo Kyoko lo saludaba tan efusivamente?

Yashiro observaba la escena totalmente emocionado y Lory intentaba no reír.

— ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, Tsuruga-san!—Kyoko soltó su cuello y tomó sus manos— ¡lo extrañaba mucho!

—Yo también…—pudo pronunciar apenas Ren.

¿Lo extrañaba? ¿Ella a él? ¿Acaso todo eso era un sueño?

—Será mejor que te sientes—invitó su jefe.

Kyoko lo jaló del brazo hasta que se sentó frente a Lory y luego se abrazó a él sonriendo.

—Explíqueme que está sucediendo—pidió Ren aún aturdido.

— ¿Es obvio su cambio de actitud, verdad?

—Demasiado, diría yo.

—Mogami-kun tuvo un accidente.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron tanto Ren como Yashiro.

—Tranquilo, no fue nada grave, simplemente tropezó y se golpeó un poco la cabeza.

— ¡¿Y eso no es grave?!

—Tranquilo, le han hecho varios estudios y no tiene nada, pero…

—Pero…

—Digamos que su personalidad cambió. No sé por qué, pero desde que salimos del hospital ha estado preguntando por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Esa es la razón por la que te hice venir.

Lory si sabía el por qué Kyoko preguntaba por él. El doctor les había dicho que su personalidad actual estaba enfocada solo en la persona o cosa en la que había estado pensando con frecuencia.

Kyoko quería ver a Ren porque quería estar con él, quería verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo…eso le había dicho ella a su jefe, pero él no se lo confesaría a Ren. Disfrutaría inmensamente de esa extraña y peculiar situación.

—El doctor nos dijo que en unos días volverá a la normalidad—les explicó Lory—, así que ¿puedes cuidar de ella? Ya me hice cargo de su horario y le agradecería a Yashiro-san que hiciera lo mismo con el tuyo.

—Déjemelo a mí—esta era una oportunidad que Yashiro no dejaría pasar nunca.

—Ya llamé a los señores que cuidan de ella, así que por ello no te preocupes.

— ¡Espere! ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?

—Que cuides de ella los próximos días.

— ¡¿Quiere que la lleve a mi departamento?!

—No ves que no te suelta…

—Ya me di cuenta, pero yo no…

—Tan solo tienes que controlarte un poco y con eso bastará.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Nada, nada, ya váyanse y mantenme informado.

Ren resignado se llevó a Kyoko consigo. Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que ella lo soltara para que pudiera conducir. Kyoko solo lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy perdido—. Suspiró Ren.

Una vez que llegaron a departamento, Kyoko se comportó un poco más normal. Le preparó de cenar y comieron tranquilamente con una buena atmósfera. Incluso parecía que la barrera sempai-kouhai había desaparecido.

Al parecer toda esa loca situación sería muy buena. O por lo menos era lo que Ren creía hasta el momento.

Hasta que esa noche despertó al sentir una respiración sobre su cuello.

— ¡Mogami-san!—gritó al verla dormida tranquilamente a su lado.

—Mmmmm—dijo ella apenas despertando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería dormir contigo.

Ren estaba estupefacto ante tal respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?

Kyoko solo se dio la media vuelta, para cubrirse con las sábanas y se volvió a dormir.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

El actor había pasado tres horas en vela. La tenía tan cerca ¡y no podía tocarla! ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?

Pasadas las 10 de la mañana, aún no había despertado, claro si se había quedado dormido hasta las 6 de la mañana.

Kyoko lo miraba y jugueteaba con su cabello. También comenzó a pasar suavemente su dedo por todo su rostro.

—Sus ojos…su nariz…sus labios… ¡es tan lindo!

Ren comenzó a despertar y se encontró con su hermosa sonrisa. ¡Que no daría por despertar así todos los días!

—Buenos días Ren—saludó la chica.

—Buenos… ¡¿Ren?! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿en mi habitación? ¿en mi cama?—le preguntó alterado, saltando lejos de ella, una vez que su cerebro conectó a la realidad.

— ¿No recuerdas que dormí aquí?

Los recuerdos de la noche en vela por su compañía regresaron de repente a su memoria. Ella había dormido a su lado.

La miró de pies a cabeza, intentando encontrar a la Kyoko que él conocía, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Algo muy importante.

— ¡¿Y esa ropa?!—le gritó sonrojándose sin remedio.

— ¿Esto? El Presidente le pidió a Jelly Woods-san que me diera ropa.

— ¡¿Y ella te dio eso?!

—Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?

— _¿Lindo? Sí, claro, lindo muy lindo—_ pensaba Ren _—, un babydoll de encajes rojos es demasiado lindo, ¡sí cómo no! ¡¿Quieren matarme?!_

—Me voy a duchar—dijo intentando huir de ahí.

El día transcurrió con aparente normalidad, aunque ella siempre estuvo cerca de él, demasiado cerca, y ¡por todos los Dioses, no paraba de llamarlo Ren!

Caída la noche, mientras cenaban, Kyoko le hizo una pregunta.

—Ren, ¿por qué no has ido a ver a tus padres?

Ren dejó caer el palillo que tenía en su mano al escucharla decir eso.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó confundido y angustiado.

—Kuu otou-san, debe extrañarte mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que tú…?

— ¿Eres Kuon Hizuri, no? Y también Corn. Si lo analizas es fácil de saber.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó aún más alto.

—Debiste decírmelo en Guam, sobre todo cuando te conté que me encontré con Corn.

—Kyoko—dijo al fin.

—Al fin me llamas por mi nombre—ella sonrió.

— ¿Al fin? ¡Tú no me habías dejado!

— ¿Ves? Tú eres Corn.

El actor prefirió seguir comiendo y no decir nada al respecto. Todo este asunto lo estaba matando.

En la noche a la hora de dormir, rogaba que ella no volviera a entrar a su cama, estaba demasiado indefensa y él no soportaría tocarla en esa situación. Para su buena suerte, pudo conciliar el sueño y ella no apareció.

Soñaba que tenía a Kyoko entre sus brazos y por fin la besaba de nuevo. Hasta podía sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los de él. Abrió los ojos y se quedó ahí tendido en su cama, por lo que acababa de ver.

¡Kyoko estaba sobre de él, besándolo!


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Ella se percató de que lo había despertado, así que se alejó solo un poco.

—Ese fue nuestro segundo beso, Corn.

—Kyo…Kyoko… ¿cómo es que tú…me…?—el pobre chico ni sabía qué decir.

—Te besé—concluyó ella—, tenía ganas de besarte, ¿tú no?

— ¡Claro que quiero besarte!—Ren se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que esa niña le hacía decir, así que nuevamente huyó.

— ¿Te vas a duchar?—le preguntó ella tranquilamente.

—Sí…

—Yo también.

—Adelante.

— ¡Yay! ¡Aceptaste!

Esa tan extraña expresión de triunfo alarmó a Ren.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Vamos!—ella lo jalaba directamente al cuarto de baño— ¡duchémonos juntos!

— ¡¿Qué?!—le gritó impactado con tal invitación— ¡No! ¡Kyoko, espera!

Pero ella incluso comenzaba a bajar los tirantes del babydoll negro que traía puesto.

— _¡¿Cuántos malditos babydoll le dieron?!—_ pensó Ren frustrado.

Ren tomó sus manos para que se detuviera.

—Tú y yo nos bañaremos pero por separado—le explicó lentamente.

—Pero ya te he visto desnudo. Incluso me preguntaste si quería entrar contigo a la ducha, entonces esta es una buena oportunidad—expresó totalmente emocionada con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

—Eso fue otra cosa muy distinta. Actualmente no somos esposos, no estamos comprometidos y ni siquiera somos novios como para bañarnos juntos.

— ¡No somos ninguna de las tres cosas porque tú nunca me lo has pedido!—gritó ella y salió de ahí corriendo.

Después de ese incidente, Kyoko no le habló en todo el día, estaba muy enojada y Ren no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le sucedía.

¿Acaso Kyoko estaba dejando salir sus deseos reprimidos? ¿Todo eso era en realidad lo que quería hacer? ¿Con él? ¿Podría guardar aunque sea un poco de esperanza de que eso fuera real?

Esa noche, al irse a dormir, ella incluso azotó la puerta de su habitación y Ren mejor se fue resignado a la suya. Tuvo la idea de ponerle seguro a su puerta, pero no lo hizo. Aunque no lo hubiera admitido antes, deseaba que Kyoko entrara.

Su sueño de esa noche fue diferente, era demasiado intenso. Tenía a Kyoko a su plena disposición, totalmente desnuda y lo marcaba tal y como Setsuka a Cain. Sus manos vagaban por su esbelto y suave cuerpo desnudo. Disfrutando de aquél contacto tan íntimo. Se sentía tan real, era una lástima que fuera solo un sueño.

Porque era un sueño, ¿verdad?

Ren abrió los ojos y vio a Kyoko sobre de él. Ahora era su turno de probar.

En un rápido movimiento, la situó debajo suyo y comenzó a devorar su boca. Notó la sorpresa inicial de ella, pero sin dudarlo, la chica aprovechó la situación y desabrochó su pijama, la cual lanzó al suelo, antes de dirigirse a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones.

—Kuon—susurraba Kyoko entre beso y beso y eso era música para los oídos de Ren.

Definitivamente todo era demasiado perfecto. Tanto para ser solo un sueño. Tanto como para ser irreal. ¿Irreal? ¡Esa Kyoko no era irreal! ¡Nada de eso era un sueño!

Se apartó deprisa de ella, saltando de la cama. Impactado, la observó detenidamente. Por suerte, ella no estaba desnuda, se hubiera odiado si lo estuviera, pero aun así, solo llevaba su ropa interior puesta, una muy sexy ropa interior.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste?—le preguntó la chica con un puchero.

— ¡No pienso tocarte mientras no seas tú misma!—eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Ren. Esa no era la Kyoko que conocía. No sabía por qué hacía todo eso, pero ¿y si después lo odiaba por todo ello? No podía permitirlo.

— ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo con eso de que no sea yo misma?! ¡Ya me harté! ¡¿No crees que ésta también soy yo?!

Ren se quedó prácticamente boquiabierto con su respuesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—con todo eso, las esperanzas de que Kyoko sintiera algo por él aumentaban.

—Me refiero a que es obvio de que me ama cómo yo lo amo a usted.

Kyoko dijo esa frase con una decisión en su mirada que Ren no tuvo lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. Al parecer la Kyoko tímida y reservada no se lo confesaría, pero esta Kyoko honesta y extrovertida sí lo haría y de una manera extrema.

De todas formas Ren quiso confirmar todo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— ¡Claro que sí, idiota! Ya seas Ren, Kuon o Corn, yo te amo. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Ren no perdió ni un minuto más, la lanzó a la cama y la volvió a besar.

—Te amo Kyoko—le susurraba entre beso y beso.

Y a pesar de que se sentía en el cielo en esos momentos, decidió detenerse.

—Ahora ve a vestirte, necesito una ducha bien fría.

— ¿Fría? ¡Te vas a resfriar!—Kyoko se preguntaba por qué se detuvo solo para tomar una ducha.

—Tiene que ser fría.

— ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que tengo un pequeño gran problema—le confesó desviando la mirada y esperando que ella no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Qué clase de…? Ohhhh…—para su mala suerte, Kyoko sí comprendió de lo que hablaba, al mirar lo obvio—, yo puedo ayudarte—se ofreció como si nada.

— ¡No! ¡Besos serán lo único que conseguirás por lo menos hasta que regreses a la normalidad y hablemos de todo esto!

El actor corrió y se encerró en el baño y esta vez sí que le puso seguro a la puerta. No quería más sorpresas de ese tipo por el momento. Aunque en realidad se sentía totalmente dichoso y lleno de vida después de esa tan extraña confesión.

Suspiró.

—Una ducha con agua fría no será suficiente. Tendré que recurrir al método más tradicional.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

El día pasó de maravilla para ambos. Se sentían realmente en paz al estar juntos.

Ren estaba decidido a lograr que la Kyoko real regresara pero sin olvidar todo lo sucedido. Para ello necesitaba llamar a su jefe para saber un poco más de su condición.

A la hora de la cena, Kyoko intentaba alcanzar una olla que estaba arriba en las gavetas, pero tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Ren para alcanzarla y que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que aquella noche en su entrenamiento para Dark Moon.

Afortunadamente no sucedió, pero al bajarse del banco dónde se encontraba, no se dio cuenta y se golpeó con la punta de la gaveta en la cabeza.

—Kyoko, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Ren preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño golpe, nada gra…

Ren pudo ver en ese instante algo diferente en la mirada de la chica. Ella parpadeó varias veces y lo miró horrorizada, enseguida su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo.

— ¡No!—gritó con fuerza y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

El grito de Kyoko dejó aturdido a Ren y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

— ¿Volvió a la normalidad?—se preguntaba el actor.

No parecía adecuado ir a verla en esos momentos, pero no respondía a sus llamadas, así que por el momento llamó al Presidente de LME.

—Hasta que hablas. Te dije que mantuvieras informado, pero ya no es necesario ahora que ya está bien.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Me habló para disculparse y decirme que mañana regresará al trabajo.

— ¿Sabe dónde estará?

—En TMB. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No estabas con ella? ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes? Le pregunté pero me colgó la lla…—pi pi pi fue lo que escuchó Lory al teléfono— ¡me colgó la llamada al igual que tú, ingrato!—su jefe colgó el teléfono de golpe y suspiró irritado—bueno, por lo menos parece que mi plan fue un éxito.

Ren también volvió al trabajo al día siguiente y apenas tuvo una oportunidad, pasó a TMB para buscarla, aunque lo consiguió una vez que huyó de las múltiples preguntas de su representante.

Hubiera querido preguntarle a Lory en qué parte de TMB encontrarla, estaba siendo un poco difícil dado que ni siquiera sabía qué trabajo tenía que hacer allí. Poco después, lo único que encontró fue un gallo conocido que le daba la espalda. Iba a llamarlo para preguntarle por ella, tal vez la conociera, pero en ese momento su amigo sin nombre se quitó la cabeza de gallo y volteó hacia dónde él estaba.

— ¡¿Kyoko?!—gritó sin creerse del todo cuál era la identidad de ese gallo sabelotodo.

— ¡Tsuruga-san!—la chica se puso pálida al verse descubierta.

— ¡Tú eres…!

La chica gallo intentó huir de ahí, pero dado que aún llevaba el resto del disfraz se le dificultó y Ren logró alcanzarla enseguida.

—Entra—le dijo jalándola a un camerino vacío. Ella no consiguió hacer nada para evitarlo. Una vez dentro la obligó a darle la cara y él se quedó junto a la puerta para evitar que huyera.

—Dejando de lado por el momento que tú eres el gallo que se cree cupido, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no es así?

— ¡No recuerdo nada de los últimos dos días!—le gritó.

—No te creo.

— ¡Hablo en serio!

—Tu cara me dice que lo recuerdas muy bien.

La cara de Kyoko estaba roja como un tomate y solo veía el interesante piso.

— ¡No! ¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada!

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas esos sexys baby doll que utilizabas? ¿Esos besos que me diste? ¿Esos chupetones que me dejaste mientras me desnudabas? ¿Ese ofrecimiento para ayudarme con mi problema? ¿Esa vez que querías bañarte conmigo? ¿Ni tampoco esos te amo que me dijiste? ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

Probablemente estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella, pero era una pequeña venganza de su parte. Ren casi podía ver vapor salir de ese traje de gallo.

Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a quitárselo.

—Ya quítate ese traje por favor.

— ¡Es cierto!— ¡todo lo que dije e hice es cierto! ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! ¡Todo! ¡Fueron mis más impuros deseos los que me hicieron actuar de esa manera tan desvergonzada!

Él sonrió más que feliz. Le ayudó a quitarse ese estorboso traje antes de seguir hablando.

—Eso supuse Kyoko, aunque era difícil de creer. Pero dime, si tú eres el gallo, ¿por qué no te habías dado cuenta de que la chica de preparatoria de quien hablaba eras tú?

— ¿Yo? Entonces desde hace tiempo que usted… ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de eso pero sí de que yo era en Corn?

—Como le dije en Guam, fue por su estructura física… ¡Oh por Dios!—Kyoko había recordado algo importante. ¡El beso en Guam!

—Ese fui yo—aceptó Ren.

—Y su con…fe…

—La confesión que Corn le hizo a Kyoko-chan y también la que Cain le hizo a Setsu eran reales.

— ¡No me lo creo!—dijo la actriz incrédula.

—También esos besos que te di ayer. No sabes que martirio fue para mí no poder tocarte—de repente su expresión cambio, ahora era el Emperador de la Noche—, pero Kyoko, ayer te dije que no te daría nada más que besos hasta que regresaras a la normalidad y habláramos de esto, así que ¿sigue en pie tu oferta para ayudarme con mi problema?

— ¿Problema?—Kyoko enrojeció de golpe al entender— ¡Kuon! ¡Pervertido! ¡Ni siquiera tienes el problema ahora!

—Contigo el problema puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Además, ya he soportado demasiada tortura, necesito mi recompensa—le terminó diciendo con su carita de cachorro.

— ¡Ni loca!—le gritó.

—Pero ayer bien que te me lanzaste encima…

— ¡No fui yo!

Ella recogió aprisa sus cosas y tomó el picaporte dispuesta a escapar de él, pero antes de abrir la puerta se arrepintió….

— ¡Si no te apuras no pienso ayudarte con nada!—lo aceptaba, era una total pervertida.

Y se fue corriendo hacia el coche del hombre que la hacía salirse de control, el cual con una sonrisa de satisfacción la siguió rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: My fairy


End file.
